


songs of broken bridges

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [9]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Seo Soojin, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Verse, Raw Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Cho Miyeon, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin was found under the bridge.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	songs of broken bridges

Soojin was found under a bridge, freezing cold as she cried softly. Minnie was the one who saw the omega. Miyeon was the one that approached the stranger. Miyeon picked up the woman's scent, she knew that Soojin was harmless. Apart from that, Miyeon picked up the sweet, fruity scent, strong that indicated the omega must be in heat.

"Hey." Miyeon approached the omega. "Are you okay?" The woman lifts her head up, eyes teary as she moved away, whimpering. Miyeon's eyes fell to the omega's leg, seeing how purple and swollen it was. "I'll take you with me. And don't worry, we won't harm you."

"N-No." The omega whimpered, holding onto her ankle. "Y-You-" Soojin couldn't speak, her throat was try and it hurt to speak as she tries to numb the pain she feels. "H-Hurt. No h-hurt." She whimpers, hoping that the alpha will leave her alone. Soojin also picked up the scent of the alpha's friend, knowing that both are alphas and could mean danger.

Soojin had run away from her pack, doing everything in order to escape when she was chosen to be the mate of their new alpha in command. Soojin didn't like him, not one bit. He was cruel, she's seen him hurt others. The omega knows the cruel alpha will hurt her too if they were to marry.

"If you mean that your leg is hurting, we will treat you. If you mean that we'll hurt you, we won't." The alpha insisted. "I'm Miyeon. My friend, Minnie, over there is an alpha just like me. We have friends as well; Soyeon, Yuqi and Shuhua. We're all alphas actually, but we won't hurt you. I know that you guys are thought that alphas bring nothing but harm, but I promise that we will not hurt you."

Soojin stopped trying to move away. She picked up the scent that the alpha was genuine, although she can't always be sure since scents are tricky.

"What's your name, omega?" The alpha asked. "We will take you to a hospital first, because your ankle looks like it needs care."

"S-Soojin."

"Okay, Soojin, thank you for telling me your name." The alpha said, asking for permission first before lifting the girl up. "Minnie, get the car ready."

Soojin is now sandwiched between the alphas, moaning wantonly as Miyeon licks, bites and sucks gently on her nipples as Minnie fucked her from behind. "A-Alpha-" She moans, shaking and crying as she released another wave of orgasm. Soojin was wet, dripping wet. Her legs were sore, but she kept begging for more.

It'd hurt sometimes, especially when all her muscles are sore and she has to rest for a few days after her heat. The doctor said it was because she's mated with two alphas. Minnie suggested she should take a drug when she starts to feel sore, so she won't be on bedrest everytime after her heat. The girl goes through heat almost 8 times a year after all.

Minnie pulls away, kissing Soojin's neck softly. "Good girl, Soojin."

Miyeon rubs her thumb at the omega's hip, whispering, "are you still okay, baby? If you feel like you're too sore, just tell us, okay? You can take the drug so you're not too exhausted and sore after."

Soojin shakes her head, still catching her breath. "I-I want my alphas t-to claim me. P-Please claim m-me." The omega begged, shaky as she straddles the oldest' hips. "P-Please, my alpha." She whimpered, voice small as she and her body begged for more, hips grinding against the older alpha's.

It took a while before Soojin let her alphas claimed her. She knew both were her mate, she knew it the moment she had her second heat in their household, when her heat became two times stronger.

Soojin was hesitant, unsure, embarrassed with the little moans that came out of her mouth. But her alphas made her feel comfortable, they were nothing but gentle and soft as they claimed the omega. Soojin bled for them that night, of course aside the claiming on her neck. Soojin was filled with bitemarks the morning after, sore but felt so good.

A loud moan elicited from Soojin's throat as Miyeon's cock pushed between her folds, grinding softly as she moans and begs in her alpha's ear. "Relax, baby, I got you." The older says, thumb rubbing in circles at the younger's hip, letting Soojin calm down from her recent orgasm.

When Soojin's breathing is steadied, Miyeon began to fuck into the younger, planting soft kisses across the omega's neck, loving the small moans it elicited from the younger. "M-More, please." Soojin moans, grinding her hips to meet the alpha's thrusts.

"Soojin, are you okay if Minnie knots you too?" The oldest asked, kissing the younger on the corner of her lips.

"Y-Yes. Please, M-Minnie, I need you too." The omega stuttered, a moan eliciting from her throat as Miyeon flicked and teased her clit.

Soojin shuddered as she felt Minnie's cock bumping her bottom, softly whining against Miyeon as Minnie teased her other hole. "If it hurts, if you're not comfortable, just tell me so I can pull out. Got it, baby?" The younger alpha asked, softly kissing Soojin's back as she positioned herself.

Soojin nods, begging. "P-Please."

Soojin's grip on Miyeon's shoulders tightened as Minnie stretches the omega's anal first, pushing her fingers in before spurting more lube again. Soojin moans loudly when Minnie eased her cock in the younger's behind, thumb circling on Soojin's hip as she gently pulled the younger, kissing Soojin's lips softly to distract her from the slight pain she might feel.

Soojin whimpered against Minnie's lips. The omega puts her hand over her tummy, feeling how her alphas' cocks bump against her stomach. "S-So full." Soojin moans as Minnie pulled away from the kiss.

"Feel good, baby?" Miyeon asked, softly bringing her hips up as she holds the omega in place.

Soojins nods her head, eyes shut as she holds on Miyeon's shoulders for dear life. "Y-Yes. F-Faster." She begged, crashing into Miyeon when Minnie fasten her pace, the younger alpha's hand over the omega's stomach, feeling the way her cock bumps against Soojin's tummy at every thrust.

"Good girl, Soojin. You take our cocks so well, baby." Minnie compliments, pulling Soojin against her front. The alpha peppered kisses across the younger's back, inhaling the scent of the omega between Soojin's neck and shoulder.

The moment the younger alpha lets the omega go, Miyeon rests her hand on Soojin's cheek, taking the younger's lips between her. Soojin moans when Miyeon landed a soft slap on her buttcheek.

Soojin feels so close. The omega pulls away from the kiss, eyes fluttering as it meet Miyeon's. "M-Miyeon-" She gulped, eyes shutting again as Minnie thrusted deep and slow in her from behind, feeling so full and close to releasing another wave of orgasm. "I-I'm close." She moans, calming herself when Miyeon peppered kisses all over her face, encouraging her to come.

"Come for us, baby." Minnie whispered, fondling Soojin's breast in process.

Soojin moans with a breathless cry as she came hard on Miyeon's cock. "Shh.. baby." The oldest comforted, peppering kisses across the omega's neck.

"We're gonna knot you now, baby. You will feel so full and loved." Minnie whispered, wrapping her arm around Soojin's waist to hold her in place.

The alphas starts to move in her, making her whine and moan. "Just tell us if it's too much, okay, baby?" Miyeon said and the omega nods her head slightly in response as she moaned out loud.

Soojin fell against Miyeon as she felt her alphas' thick strings of cum painted her insides. "T-Thank you." The omega moaned, whining softly when Minnie pulled out. Miyeon kisses the omega's lips as she thrusts softly before pulling out.

Soojin whined, clenching at nothing as her alphas' knot leaked out of her holes.

Soojin listened when both alphas suggested she has to take the meds instead of Miyeon or Minnie being inside her again. Soojin drank the meds as she herself was too sore to be able to take her alphas for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i kinda lost it halfway lmao. i honestly love how soojin is a natural bottom when it comes to her unnies. tbh all the members but mainly these two. you're more delusional than me if you think soojin is a top (jk). i'm actually planning on writing some pure angst or fluff soon since i've been writing a lot of either smut, smut with angst and smutfluff, i like writing them since it's easier but i want to explore more, suggest the ship you want. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
